Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-85032 discloses a vehicle door handle device that includes a frame member, a hand grip, and a link mechanism. The frame member is fixed to the inner side of a panel member forming a vehicle door. The hand grip is provided on the outer side of the panel member and is engaged with and supported by the frame member. The link mechanism is interposed between the frame member and the hand grip. When opening the fully closed door, the hand grip is pulled in the same direction as a first direction along which the vehicle door is moved. This unlocks a full close lock mechanism. When closing the fully opened vehicle door, the hand grip is operated in a second direction along which the vehicle door is moved, that is, in a direction opposite the first direction. This slides the hand grip via the link mechanism, unlocking a full open lock mechanism. In this manner, by operating the hand grip in the same direction in which the vehicle door is moved, the vehicle door can be smoothly opened or closed through a series of actions.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-235849 discloses a vehicle door handle device that includes a hand grip, a push button switch used for initiating transmission for locking, a capacitance sensor used for initiating transmission for unlocking, and a communications antenna. These switches are used for generating triggers when the vehicle door is opened or closed. When a user carrying a user authentication device such as a portable device approaches the vehicle and operates a switch, the lock mechanism is unlocked after the user matching is confirmed. The vehicle door is then electrically opened or closed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-85032 has no description of a method for assembling the frame member and the hand grip, which are arranged on the inner side and the outer side of the panel member, respectively, via the link mechanism. In reality, it is assumed that a component formed by unitizing the frame member, the hand grip, and the link mechanism is fixed to the panel member. In this case, however, the entire component is virtually exposed to the outside of the vehicle, which lowers the antitheft reliability. Also, sufficient joint strength with the panel member may not be ensured.
According to the vehicle door handle device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-85032, the user needs to operate a switch to a specific position to open or close the vehicle door. Therefore, depending on the position or size of the switch, the usability is lowered. Specifically, the user needs to operate the switch by grasping the hand grip, while fixing an operational fulcrum with a finger on the hand grip. This inevitably degrades the operability.